


Snake on a Plane

by 17romanticovertures



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Murder Mystery, ah who knows, i will update as needed i suppose, i'm not even sure how these tags are supposed to work, i've planned nothing, regardless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17romanticovertures/pseuds/17romanticovertures
Summary: A flight attendant who had long since accepted that routine was a crucial part of the job, Jack Robinson is ripped from his system by a passenger named Phryne Fisher, who always seems to know a great deal more than she should. When a body is discovered mid-flight, he accepts that working with her will help find a solution much quicker than working alone. Stuff ensues. I think.





	Snake on a Plane

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something I've written anywhere, also my first time actually writing in a while. And by a while I mean like 15 years. Not sure why I decided to write this, but apparently the muse strikes when you least expect it? Not quite sure how this whole situation works, but I like reading the fics so I figured I'd write one :) Anywho....
> 
> Characters are not mine, but I love them like they were my very own.

Jack Robinson was a man who liked order. There was a way that things should be done, and if everyone accepted it and stuck to it, everything would go according to plan. This was why he liked his job. There was a system to planes and flying. A sort of mutually accepted order where everyone keeps their heads down, shuffles to their seats, struggles to put their bags up in the overhead compartments as quickly as possible without impeding everyone else. It was a strained environment, but at least it made sense. Everyone did what they were supposed to, obeyed the rules for the most part, and stuck to the agreed upon way of doing things. It kept things simple, for the most part, so at least when things did go wrong everyone knew (or at least assumed) there were policies in place to make things right again.

He sighed as he held up the seatbelt and went through the motions for the umpteenth time. He’d always been passionate about his work - a love for flying combined with an inability to not throw up in the pilot’s seat led him to flight attending - but sometimes, the mundane parts were difficult for him to even care. And with the opportunities to spy on everyone sitting around him afforded to him by the position he was currently in, he knew no one, let alone himself, was paying any attention to what he was saying. Glancing around, he began to take note of the various passengers occupying first class. It was an aspect of the job he'd always enjoyed, watching the other inhabitants of the plane and trying to story their lives in his mind. It gave him something interesting to do while performing the same tasks over and over. Variety wasn't something one hoped for as a flight attendant, as anything that upset the routine of his duties often spelled troublesome for the remainder of the flight. With nowhere else to go, you always hoped people would try to make things go smoothly. 

Most of the time, this was the case, and it seemed to be for this flight as well, as Jack considered the merits of the individuals seated around him. The teenaged in mind but not yet in body child and his mother sitting near the curtain texting on their phones barely recognized his existence. The kid hadn’t even bothered to take out his headphones for Jack's safety spiel. The businessman to his right seemed to be waiting for him to stop, poised to take out his laptop and begin working the minute Jack set down the props. It made sense that most of the people here were simply waiting for him to be done, so they could get back to doing whatever would occupy them for the duration of this 6 hour flight. It was how most of the flights he took operated. You did what you had to do, and let everyone else do the same. 

Jack bent down to pick up the drop down air masks, and jumped as he made eye contact with the woman sitting directly to his right. Out of all the people sitting in first class, she was the only one staring at him. That anyone was bothering to pay attention to him at all was odd. Someone so different from all the other passengers in his immediate vicinity; now that was another matter all together. This woman stood out, and Jack was almost annoyed at himself for not noticing her, and her uniqueness, on his initial scan of the plane. He'd been doing this for long enough now, he should have picked her from the crowd immediately. Anxious to remedy the situation, he snuck a glance back in her direction as he continued the demonstration and began to appraise her in the same manner as everyone else. 

She sat alone, the seat next to her laden with her own belongings. One knee was crossed over the other, acting as a rest for her drink (was that whiskey? at 10 in the morning?) that she sipped slowly as she continued to watch him. It was odd, to be weighed by someone in a similar way to his own process. People typically didn't pay him any attention, particularly in first class, unless it was to order a drink. She was wearing a pantsuit far too elegant for a commercial airline, all clean lines and stark whites. It contrasted sharply against her emerald top, which somehow drew all the attention to her eyes, in spite of all that was going on below. They were the strangest shade of green; it almost defied description. It was as though that thing you couldn’t quite remember was sitting in the iris, staring back, challenging you to delve deeper. 

She was beautiful. The flight was long. Jack was in trouble. 

The pilot's voice came over the in flight system, reminding everyone of the usuals, weather, duration of the flight, when they could use the restroom. It served to startle Jack from his considerations. Abruptly, he surfaced from wherever he had been, staring at the woman. He realized the safety procedures were over a bit longer than he could easily explain away, and hastened to pick up his things and return them to the back of the plane. As he bent over to grab the seatbelt, he noticed she had already swiped it from the floor and was fiddling with the buckle. He briefly considered a few things he could say to explain away the prolonged eye contact and feel a bit less uncomfortable with himself, but in doing so he ran out of time to come up with a suitable line. 

She held out the buckle. “Better strap in,” she smirked, and paused before addressing him. 

“Jack,” he offered, shrugging as he did.

“Well, Jack, I think you’d better hunker down. I have a feeling this might be a turbulent flight.” This was a bit more serious, and he cocked his head, trying to figure out if she was actually insinuating what he thought, or if he was missing the point entirely. He leaned forward to grab the seatbelt, smiling as he shrugged off her warning. “Well, miss, I certainly hope not. If we can all do our jobs well, your flight should be about as uneventful as my trip back to my seat.” 

Naturally, the moment he began the walk back, all hell broke loose.


End file.
